Hufflepunk Chic
by gabelle6123
Summary: Jade is a pureblood whos family has been Slytherin since the beginning of Hogwarts, but when she doesn't get sorted into the "right house" her whole world turns upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Hufflepunk Chic

Chapter I

" _It's time_ ," My mother spoke through my door sweetly. Her voice sounded wrong, and I cringed. I knew she only spoke like this to me in front of friends and strangers, but we were alone in the house, besides the maids. Her voice was usually harsh, sharp, and feminine but not rough or unpleasant to listen to. She spoke like the rich well-behaved woman she was; I despised it.

" _Yes, mother. I'm ready_ ," I replied, just as sweet, only this tone was genuine. Though I was raised by two devious, backwards parents, this was my normal tone. I'd never brag, but I was always more caring than them. Much to my parents' dismay, I was a bleeding-heart from the beginning. I shook my head and grabbed a few of my bags, to help out the house elves. I was more than ready to get out of the big, empty house for the school season; however, I was nervous to be sorted when I arrived. I knew I'd be a Slytherin, my whole family had been since Hogwarts was founded, but I was afraid to put on my usual tough ruse to impress the others. My mother is elated to get me out of the house and sorted, especially after all the teasing she has endured from her brothers for only having one child, especially one that a female.

" _Child come down before you miss the train_ ," My mother yelled through the intercom into my room, in her usual voice. I showed one of our family house elves, Braxter, where my bags were, and carried the rest to the carriage. I stared out the window as we flew off towards the train station. I knew I had quite the journey ahead of me.

The ride was quiet, as usual. Mother was never a talker; I think that's what Father liked most about her. I could never shut up. I have always been the polar opposite of them, so much so that, at parties, people genuinely asked if I was their child. My parents always laughed politely, my mother's hips swaying gently and swinging her campaign glass slightly, never spilling. I can see it now, her bronze skin glowing in the low light. One of her most elegant, skin-hugging mermaid style dresses that she was famous for modeling. My father's dark suit and ivory skin complementing her beautiful look. He always said the same thing with his same smile, crow's feet faintly showing, assuring them that I was, indeed, their child. Though I could hear the twinge of shame in his voice, the strangers could never detect it.

I was shaken from my thoughts by the carriage, now having the appearance of a muggle car, coming to a quick halt. My mother and I walked to the platform and she kissed my cheeks goodbye, careful not to get her soft peach lipstick on my cheeks. People stared at us, as usual. If they weren't staring because of her beauty, it was because of our reputation. We are a well-known family in the wizarding world, as we were one of the sacred twenty-eight, the Avery family. I made my way from the front of the train trying to find some other purebloods. I recognize The Malfoy boy and the Parkinson girl from the meetings our parents had together. There was one other boy in the car that I didn't recognize, but I knocked on the cold glass on the train doors anyways, then opened it.

" _This seat taken?_ " I quipped as I pointed to the seat across from the Parkinson and next to the unknown boy.

" _Yes_ ," The Malfoy said coldly.

" _Well that's too bad,_ " I said as I sat where I had pointed, " _Because I'm sitting here anyways."_ The Malfoy glared but I just smiled Parkinson.

" _Hey, Rose, right?_ " I asked the Parkinson.

" _It's Pansy, actually,_ " She giggled cutely. The Malfoy smiled the same as I did when she laughed, then glared at me when he saw me, but I continued anyways.

" _Whoops! I knew it was a flower name. I was close though,_ " I joked, " _What about you Malfoy? What's your name?_ " He only glared at my question.

" _Oh, don't bother with him,_ " Pansy smiled, " _He's just a big grouch._ " Malfoy glared harder but we all laughed.

" _Well I'll tell you my name,_ " The quiet boy said, " _I'm Gregory Goyle. Don't worry about taking Crabe's seat. He ate too many chocolate frogs, so he'll probably be in the bathroom for a while._ " He smiled. He seemed kind, but I'd seen him blow up a squirrel while practicing magic, so I knew to be careful around him.

" _I'm Jadis, but everyone calls me Jade,_ " I said.

" _Jadis Avery?_ " Pansy asked, " _Aren't you Evanora and Oscar's kid?_ " She had wide eyes. I nodded.

" _Boy, you look just like your mother,_ " Pansy complimented. I smiled but I thought of how my mother looked. She had sharp features. A prominent nose, dark skin, she was the definition of a beautiful woman. People used these things to describe me as well, but I still have Father's features. Lighter skin than Mother, wavy hair, instead of tight curls. Father's hazel eyes instead of Mother's chocolate ones. Not quite Mother, not quite Father. I nodded. I did look like their child, but people still doubted. It was like I was raised by someone else. As the conversation lulled I looked took in my surroundings. Pansy was sitting close to Malfoy, closer than Gregory and I. She was quietly talking to him, obviously in her own world. He seemed to be listening, he nodded when it was appropriate, but he wasn't interested. I rested my head on the window as my eyes slowly fell. The chatter around me and the rumble of the train slowly lulled my to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hufflepunk Chic

Chapter II

" _Jade_!" I heard a yell rousing me from sleep, " _Jade we're here_!" I knew who was yelling before I even opened my eyes. It was who Greggory had called "Crabe". He seemed to have returned from the bathroom, and had wedged himself between Greggory and the door. I groaned, but I knew I had to get up and get off the train. The swede seats were not comfortable, but nice enough to where my eyes were still heavy when I opened them. I rose to my feet and grabbed a few of my bags, knowing the rest would follow behind. I stepped off the train, careful not to trip. As I was walking off the train I saw people making a fuss around a small boy with black hair. He seemed embarrassed by all the yelling, and I would help him; however, I want even less attention than I'm sure he wants. I know many Slytherin and Slytherin-to-be will recognize me from our parent's meetings; though, I do wonder what the fuss is about. Malfoy saw me staring and didn't seem happy

"Don't even think about it. He's mine," He snarled. I looked at him confused, but he said I knew what he was talking about. I shrugged and I made my way towards the lines of students and hopped onto one of the magic carriages that seem to be pulling themselves. Greggory, Malfoy, Crabe and a few others I don't recognize ride the carriage with me. Pansy attempts to climb on, however there wasn't enough room. I offered my seat, purely because I saw how much she likes Malfoy, but also because she's rather cute. She refused which confused me for a bit, but I saw she wanted to inconvenience people as little as I did. I knew it was going to be a long ride, so I sat back and took in my surroundings. Malfoy, Crabe, and a girl I didn't recognize were sitting across from me. I looked at Malfoy and thought about how much he looked like Narcissa, who I believe is his mother. He had the same expressions his mother seemed to have. I didn't know Crabe's parents very well, but I knew they were friends with Greggory's parents. Greggory sat next to me, along with another boy. Greggory seemed to be listening intently to whatever nonsense Malfoy was spouting about his new quill. When the carriages stopped, I made my way up to the great hall. My heart beat faster and faster the closer I got. I didn't know why I was so nervous. I made my way through the crowd of students up to the sorting hat. I stood with the other purebloods, the ones who were for sure getting into Slytherin. Because I have an "A" last name I always have to go first for these types of things, but there were some kids who were ahead of me. The floors creaked under my untied shoes as I rocked back and forth. I looked at the Slytherin table, trying to scope out who I know, and who I'd like to know. I wanted to be friends with someone in my house, if I was friends with anyone else my parents would kill me, but I didn't like any of the kids who hung out at the meeting place. Everyone looked cold and harsh, even though most were excited about sorting. I sighed, knowing I had to wear my tough persona to survive among the rest of the Slytherins. I thought for a moment about how I already thought of myself as a Slytherin, even though there was a potential to be in any house. I suppressed a laugh at the thought of being in a different house and the howler I would receive if I got into Ravenclaw. I knew I was destined for Slytherin, and so did most people in the great hall. I was a pureblood and my parents were "big deals" in the wizarding world, as they liked to say, so most knew who I was.

"GRYFFINDOR," The sorting hat yells, students screaming along with it. The sudden noise startled me out of my thoughts and I realized I was most likely next. My name was called and I made my way up to the hat. I smiled at it, out of politeness, then wondered if that was a weird thing to do. I didn't see any of the other students doing this and I quickly looked at the others to make sure they didn't see. When I saw all reactions were normal, I sat in the chair and the hat plopped onto my head. I could smell the hat, not quite leather but something like that. I could smell other things too, like the hint of food we were about to eat in celebration, parchment from all the letters, and wood. I could sense the anticipation in the room, and the excitement you only get on the first day of school. I shifted a bit, noticing the Slytherins looking at me expectantly, and the rest of the houses losing interest, knowing who I was, and what house I'd be in. They knew, just as well as I did, the hat would yell "Slytherin", the house would yell, and I'd sit down, then the next student would shuffle up to the hat. My mind began to wonder as I began to question if the hat could read my mind, or how it knew what house to put me in at all. How did the hat know I was a pureblood that was supposed to be Slytherin? How does it know a half-blood wizard was smart enough for Ravenclaw, or brave enough for Gryffindor? Why couldn't we choose our own destiny? I began to get angry so I pulled my attention back to reality. I waited patiently, but it seemed like an unexpectedly long time. I saw students staring, confused. I began to become self-conscious, and wondered if something was wrong. I glanced at my reflection and I couldn't believe what I saw. The hat had its eyes closed tight, brow furrowed in concentration, a large frown spread across its face. I knew it had been far longer than it took the rest of the students. Though I hadn't seen this ceremony before, I knew this was unusual for the hat and I began to worry if the hat was okay. As I thought this, the hats eyes flew open and it bellowed confidently.

"Hufflepuff!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hufflepunk Chic

Chapter III

" _Hufflpuff!_ "

It felt like I'd been punched in the stomach. The room went silent, apart from the few cheers from the unknowing Hufflepuffs, who were quickly silenced. I suddenly heard laughter and scoffing from some Slytherin. Some looked disappointed, but most looked amused, like this was some kind of plot twist. I couldn't breath, and I started to tear up. The professor quickly removed the hat and pushed may towards the Hufflepuff table, but I fell to my knees What would my mother think? I hurried to my feet and rushed to the house table. My house table. I let out a sob as I sat. I couldn't see the people around me through my tears, but I could feel them staring. I felt a hand on my shoulder that startled me. When whoever touched me felt my jumpy reaction their hand flew off me. I quickly looked at who had tried to comfort me, and almost snapped at her, purely by instinct. After wiping the tears at my eyes to save what little dignity I had left, I saw a little girl, my age, with short red hair and brown eyes. She looked sympathetic; though, now that I had looked around, most of them did. The reality that I was in Hufflepuff slowly sank in, and I thought about my family. I'd never be allowed back in the house. I felt the girl gently place her hand back on me, rubbing her thumb on my expensive robe. I recognize her from Ollivander's in Diagon Alley; we had gotten our wands at the same time, and I remember thinking about how beautiful the wand she had settled on was. She looked kind, but fragile. I felt the urge to protect her. We sat like that in silence, her arm wrapping around me in comfort. I cried silently, thinking of what would come, now that I was in Hufflepuff. I looked around the table, and I didn't see any familiar faces, like I had with Slytherin. I leaned into the other Hufflepuff's arms for comfort, without realizing it. She squeezed me tighter, as I listened to the other students be sorted. Dumbledore gave a long speech about what to and not to do, then the food came. The Great Hall became loud, and the Hufflepuff unwrapped herself from me to fill her plate with more mashed potatoes than I've seen anyone eat in one sitting, but nothing else.

" _I'm Heidi_ ," She said suddenly, " _Heidi Macavoy, but you can call me whatever you want!_ " She sounded cheery and she said it with a smile. I decided to smile back, because of how kind she'd been.

" _Im…_ " I thought for a moment. Why did I have to go by Jade? I was different now. I quickly thought back to when I was small, wishing I had a different name. I remembered my mother telling me stories about the first witch of Ireland, and how I had looked up to her. " _Alice. My name is Alice_ "

" _What a beautiful name,_ " Heidi said, like how long I had paused before I told her my name was normal, and spooned some potatoes in her mouth. She was quite beautiful. She had a petite, but strong frame, pale skin, and a tiny button nose. She reminded me of how muggles drew fairies. Even they way she ate seemed dainty, yet purposeful. I realized I'd been staring and put a roll on my plate, but didn't eat it. I just stared at it until I heard someone speak to me.

" _You gonna eat that?_ " I looked up and saw another girl, much different to Heidi, pointing at my roll. I pointed at the pile of rolls at the table.

" _Why not just take one from here?"_ She laughed, as if I said the funniest thing she's heard since she got off the train.

" _No silly, I meant are you going to eat it, or stare at it?_ " I blushed, but she quickly corrected, " _I'm not trying to be rude! Sorry, I'm a little abrupt sometimes. My names Tamsin Applebee, but you can call me Tam,"_ She held her hand out and I shook it skeptically.

" _I'm Alice. Nice to meet you Tamsin,_ " She scrunched her nose when I said that.

" _You sound like my mom. Really you can call me Tam."_ I apologized, but she just shook her head and grabbed a roll and started to butter it. I took in the sight of her. She had a buzzed head, but it looks like someone put a spell on it so it grew in blue. She was quite curvy, but she pulled it off. She was pear shaped, and I thought that maybe if she wasn't in a robe, she would look even better than she did now. Her face was rounder than Heidi's, and she had bright blue eyes. Her nose was wider, and her skin was almost as dark as mine, but not quite. Her features all put together looked very nice, though I thought everyone was attractive. I looked back down at my roll and took a bite, just so I didn't look strange, but it was a bit cold now, and I already felt sick from crying and what had happened. Though I though the roll would make me feel worse, having some food made me feel better. I smiled at myself. A true stereotypical Hufflepuff.

" _Whacha smiling about, Curly?_ " Tam joked. My smile faded at the nickname, but I knew most Hufflepuffs were far too friendly to strangers.

" _Just thinking. When does the feast end?"_ She shrugged at my eating and I looked at Heidi questioningly. She shrugged, and I sighed. I liked having a schedule and not knowing what we were doing next bothered me. I put a little ham on my plate and started to eat, getting lost in thought. After the feast we got led to our rooms. I was prepared for the Slytherin common room, and I knew everything about it, because of what I had been told, but I knew nothing about the Hufflepuff common room. It was right across from the kitchen, so it wasn't a far walk. We stopped at some barrels and stones at the end of the corridor. The prefect who was giving us the grand tour told us to remember what he was about to do,or we wouldn't be able to get in. He then tapped on the barrel second from the bottom, in the middle of the second row, in a tune I recognized as "Helga Hufflepuff." The doorway opened slowly and we all stepped in. The ground was unpaved, and only dirt. We walked up a steep incline until we reached a small room decorated in the Hufflepuff colors. All the tables and doors were made of honey-colored wood. We were then told to go to our rooms and unpack. There were only four beds per room, and I got a room with Heidi, Tam, and an averaged hight girl with black hair and green eyes named Maxine O'Flaherty. The beds were simple honey-colored wood with quilted bedspreads. I plopped down on my bed and lay flat on the quilt. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The spell of cinnamon and something along the lines of sourdough bread filled my nose. I could spell the dusty bedspread and all the wood and dirt. I decided to pack tomorrow, I needed a rest. I heard the voices become more hushed as they realized I was falling asleep. I still listened to them talking, packing, and getting ready for bed. The last thing I remember hearing before falling asleep was Tam saying, "I hear she's an Avery, but I'm glad she got sorted into Hufflepuff. It'll be good for her." I tried to believe them, but I was to tired to think about anything.


End file.
